Home At Last
by Rachel Selina
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction Story. I enjoyed writing it immensely and I hope that you enjoy reading it. If you have any comments, positive or otherwise, please let me know but try and be constructive.This story is set just a few mo


**Started** on the 2nd December 2005

**Finished** on the 5th December 2005

**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

This is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction Story. I enjoyed writing it immensely and I hope that you enjoy reading it. If you have any comments, positive or otherwise, please let me know but try and be constructive.

This story is set just a few months after the wedding but it doesn't run to the time frame of the series.

**Home At Last**

**By Rachel**

It was a really balmy night and the inhabitants of Colorado Springs were dreading going to their homes where they knew that they would be so hot they would suffocate, but never the less, they went every day at this time.

So with the mercantile closed and Loren wandering over towards the Gold Nugget for his usual drink, Dorothy closed the Gazette a little earlier so she could go and see her fiancé Cloud Dancing, Jake and Teresa closed up and went home with their children Carlotta and Timothy. All that was left of the usually vibrant town was the clinic where Michaela was burning the midnight oil yet again.

She had been working ten-hour days for the last two weeks and was beginning to feel like she lived at the clinic instead of at her beautiful homestead with her loving family.

Oh, that homestead held so many wonderful memories for her; it was built by her adoring husband as a sign of his love for her. It was warm and full of the laughter of children. It really was a joyous place to come home to at the end of yet another tiring day.

Sighing heavily and stretching her taught back she closed up at a little after nine o'clock, wandered over to the livery to collect Flash and set off home.

Flash was as keen to be going home as Michaela was, or that was how it appeared to Michaela when a very excited horse greeted her.

They set off towards home at a relaxing yet steady canter, the need to get there as quickly as possible was evident for both of them, and within fifteen minutes they had reached the fork in the road between town and home.

Michaela slowed Flash down to a trot as they were nearing home. Michaela used this time to think about the last few months of her married life and all of the changes and challenges that both of them had to overcome to result in the blissful life which they now had.

There were of course happy changes such as moving to the new homestead and consequently being united as man and wife in the full sense of the word. Of course this could also be considered a challenge, as it certainly had been for the children who had had her undivided attention for so long and they now had to learn to share her time and affection with Sully. On the whole they had all coped well and she felt that with time they would end up loving Sully as a surrogate father.

On the downside, Michaela realised, were the many sacrifices that Sully, in particular, had to give up when they got married, not the least of these was his longing for the freedom of the outdoors that his previous life gave him. He would never complain about not being able to come and go as he pleased, and as far as she knew he didn't regret anything, but that didn't deflect from the fact that she sometimes felt guilty for wanting him at home all the time.

This guilt had been the reason that she had agreed to the hunting trip with Cloud Dancing, having talked at some length with Sully and Dorothy she had realised that her guilt was unfounded and that Sully was very happy living with her and the children, and that he would only be away for two weeks.

Michaela remembered that parting as if it really was yesterday not two weeks ago, she could even hear Sully saying goodbye.

_Sully said, as they were in bed the night before his departure, "Are ya sure that you're alright with me goin'?"_

_Michaela replied with a loving smile, "Yes, absolutely fine, the children will miss you, and I will miss you," the last she said almost in a whisper. With tears in her eyes she continued, "I know how important spending time with Cloud Dancing is for you, so don't worry about us we will all be fine, I promise."_

_Sealing that promise with a kiss to end all kisses, they stopped talking and gave each other something to remember when they were gone and a reason to come back safely— they gave each other their love._

_The following morning came and it was time for them to part so with a simple kiss and a "I love you" from both, Sully rode off to meet Cloud Dancing, glancing back once to wave to Michaela he disappeared from view and Michaela got ready to leave for town._

As Michaela came back to the present another thought crossed her mind, this time it was the strange, almost telepathic, connection that she had with her husband. Even when he wasn't around she could quite literally feel what he was doing and if he was all right. And right at that moment, even before the homestead came into sight she had the feeling that something wasn't right but what met her eyes was something so earth shattering that her mind couldn't comprehend what her eyes were seeing.

Her beautiful home was being ransacked and she could hear her children's screams for the assailants to leave them alone, but what scared her more was that she couldn't see Sully. _Where was her husband?_

Just then she discovered her answer, and at the same time wishing that she hadn't, for on a horse tied and gagged was her handsome husband. All that she could discern from this distance was that he was unconscious; bleeding heavily from a knife wound on his arm and seemed to have at least one broken arm. She couldn't see the children but presumed they were in the house, but she knew that she had to act quickly. Kicking Flash hard and crying uncontrollably, they raced towards the homestead and to discover the results of this heinous crime.

Just as Michaela reached the homestead she saw the assailants taking off with the speed of lightening leaving nothing but dust and devastation in their wake.

So as she stood at the bottom of the porch steps in floods of tears, visibly shaking from the shock and from the fear of the unknown. She thought for only a minute—_Why? Who? What For?_—were all questions that at the moment she didn't have time to consider in full, she had to get into the house and see her children. Michaela ran into the house to see a scene of total devastation.

There didn't appear to be anything left standing, the entire kitchen had been turned upside down with plates smashed and jars all over the floor. It looked like someone had just run amok in there with a baseball bat with no cares for what they hit or whom they hurt in the process.

She then ventured into the lounge where she found the children sitting together on the floor by the fire place they looked like frightened little kittens whimpering after being kicked.

The fire was burning brightly and she presumed Sully had lit it possibly in the hope of a romantic interlude, however that was definitely not going to happen now and for that she was mortified. Sully had been away for two weeks with Cloud Dancing and she knew that he was getting back today, and she also knew that he would be as keen as her to spend some time together sharing some enthusiasm after the children had gone to bed, she almost smiled at the thought but was brought back to reality by the sobs of her children.

She quickly ran to them and held them all tightly, whispering words of love, comfort and reassurance until their tears ebbed and their breathing eased. Once they were able to talk she suggested that they help her tidy the downstairs and make a hot cup of tea and then sit down and tell her what happened. All of them agreed, even if Brian was a bit reluctant at first they soon got it cleared up and within one hour of her being home it began to look far more like the beautiful homestead that she knew and less like the scene of carnage that she had first found.

Having got the children to eat something and sit down she began to carefully put together the pieces of what had happened.

Colleen was the first to speak, "Sully had just got home and we were surprised to see him so early but pleased none the less."

Michaela smiled at the scene that her daughter had just described, she imagined Sully coming in the front door to be greeted by hugs and kisses from Colleen and Brian and possibly a slap on the back from Matthew.

She encouraged Colleen to continue, "Well we were just chatting, catching up really while I was preparing supper, and then Sully asked when you would be home and I told him around nine-thirty."

Sighing Michaela said, "You weren't far wrong Colleen, but please continue."

"Well, we were just sorting out the supper when there was a sudden loud bang from outside, we all looked up and……"

With Colleen almost in tears Matthew continued, "Sully and I were the first to react and we both ran outside which is when all hell broke loose." Michaela looked a little displeased with Matthew's choice of language but allowed him to continue, "I think there must have been about five or six of them and they all had guns, Brian was screaming, Wolf tried to protect us but was knocked out by the butt of one of the rifles but I think he will be alright."

Michaela glanced briefly at the much loved pet, now lying in front of the fire, and agreed with Matthew that given plenty of rest and a few extra tit-bits he should be fine.

Matthew continued after taking a deep breath, "They came charging in here and just wrecked everything, I am so sorry Ma but there was nothing I could do."

Michaela, patting his hand said, "That's alright Matthew, go on please."

So Matthew prepared to tell his mother the most difficult part of all, the part the he knew would break her heart, but she wanted and had to know what happened to Sully.

Realising that Matthew was having difficulty in telling her what had happened next she decided to put Brian and Colleen to bed and then continue this with Matthew, after all this part of the story was probably not a good idea for the young children to have to re-live, so she said "Let me just put Colleen and Brian to bed Matthew then we can finish our talk".

Matthew gave her a grateful smile and said goodnight to his siblings, granted there were a lot of "I haven't told my bit" and "do I have to" from Brian but they went upstairs without too much prodding from Michaela. Once they were settled she came back down to get a fresh cup of tea and to continue the talk with her eldest son.

When seeing his mother return Matthew said, "Are they alright?"

To which Michaela gave a nod and patted him on the shoulder. Once seated with her drink and having offered Matthew a refill she asked him to continue.

Taking another deep breath, Matthew continued where he left off, "Once they stopped destroying the house they looked at Colleen and said, _What have we here, she will suit us well_."

"Sully knew what they wanted and stopped them from taking Colleen, but in so doin' got stabbed."

The now tearful Michaela asked him, "Did you recognise them?"

Shaking his head Matthew asked if she wanted him to continue, Michaela nodded shakily and so with the end in sight he said, "Sully didn't stand a chance, he told me to look after the children and attempted to get free from his captors but one of them knocked him out with his rifle butt while the others punched and kicked him, finally they decided that he could be worth something alive so decided to take him. They tied him up, gagged and blindfolded him and slung him over the horse."

Michaela knew the rest and collapsed on the table sobbing, Matthew immediately reached for her and drew her in to receive the same comfort that she had shown them earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully woke up just after midnight, by the position of the moon in the sky. He feared that he was already dead. He was still bound tightly, gagged and blindfolded and he had pain everywhere but worst was his arm, he knew that he had been stabbed and he also suspected that it was broken. He attempted to move it, but unfortunately that suspicion now became an extremely painful reality. It felt like one hundred hot pokers coursing through him so he came to the realisation extremely quickly that he wasn't going to be going anywhere in a hurry. Just that small amount of movement had left him feeling completely drained, apart from his physical injuries, which he knew about, he hadn't had anything to eat for nearly twelve hours as the family never got to eat the meal they had prepared the night before and he had been travelling since dawn to get home.

Oh, was it only one night he had been gone, it felt more like twenty. He had been away with Cloud Dancing doing some hunting and had only just got back when all of this kicked off. He was so looking forward to his homecoming but what he was looking to even more was the evening with Michaela, he missed her so much when he was away—the sight of her beautiful face, the smell roses in that soap she used and the feel of her incredible body.

The thought suddenly struck him—_Michaela!_ She must have been on her way home when it happened. When he had returned home earlier than expected the children had told him that she had been working such long hours they were beginning to worry about her. _She just has to be alright!_

What if they had hurt her when they left, he couldn't bear for anything to happen to his heartsong, she was the reason that he got up in the morning and went to bed at night. She was his breath, his food for the soul, she was his life force without Michaela in his life he had nothing.

For some reason Sully didn't think that Michaela had been harmed, which given his present situation was the only good thing that he could hang on to.

_Where was he_? That was the next thought that came to mind. He calculated that he must be a good day's ride from Colorado Springs, and the safety of home.

_Home_, oh how he wished that he could get there, but there was no way of that happening, no he had to be patient and wait for his chance to escape.

Now back to his surroundings, he thought as he tried to focus on the present and anything that may prove helpful should an opportunity arise for an escape arise.

He knew that they must have camped near the river to water their horses. W_ho were they? _That had to come later he thought, back to his campsite. Yes water was near and consequently food, he could see a small campfire and about five bedrolls but he didn't hear anyone, or anything come to that. The woods were too quiet for his liking, in fact the only sounds were that of the river meandering along and the occasional rustle in the trees of some night time visitors on the prowl for something to eat.

_Where were they?_ To be honest he had no idea, and actually cared even less but one thing was for certain they would be coming back, and then he would have an opportunity to discover some more about these vile human beings who had taken him from everything and everyone he held dear.

_Why? What do they want? __Will I live or are they goin to kill me?_ These were all thoughts, which kept churning through Sully's normally relaxed brain. Cloud Dancing had taught him over the years to use all of his senses and to trust his instincts. So with this in mind he decided that the quiet may be more useful than he at first thought.

He tried to move again to make himself sit in a cross legged fashion, although due to his legs being bound he couldn't manage to actually sit as he wished, he did manage to sit himself up which made him feel a little more alert as he started to concentrate in more detail on his surroundings.

He had previously discovered the river to his left as he sat now, but he could also hear a rumbling, almost like a freight train crashing, which led him to believe that there must also be a large waterfall nearby. This in itself may be the reason for the absence of the assailants. Sully was beginning to suspect that there might be a cave behind the waterfall in which they were either deciding on their next course of action or hiding their stash. Which one Sully wasn't sure of but he was leaning towards the first.

Ok so he had a waterfall, and he knew that they were in the woods from the smells of pine and rotting vegetation, and also the animals that he could hear twittering and howling. This on it's own didn't really help him as he was trying to get a better grasp on his location, after all there are no end of woods and wooded areas all around Colorado Springs, Although he knew that he had to do better than that if he was ever going to get out of here, either by himself or with help he was struggling to stay awake so he decided that the only thing he could do now was rest so he went to sleep dreaming of Michaela on their wedding night only a few months ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That rest of the evening seemed to pass like a haze to Michaela, Matthew went to bed at around eleven, and she finally turned in just after midnight knowing that sleep would be difficult to come by, as it always was when Sully was away, but tonight was different, she didn't know if he was coming back and she was scared that their new life together would have ended already.

Michaela sat on the bed that had been a wedding present from her wonderful husband only a few short months ago, and cried like she had never cried before.

_Why wasn't she home?_ she questioned herself over and over as she tried to relax, but the answer was one she already knew. Ever since Sully had been gone two weeks ago she had been working herself to the bone, hadn't been eating properly, as normal in Sully's absence, and of course hadn't been sleeping either. On this particular day she hadn't gotten home before half past nine, having had a steady stream of patients at the clinic since opening at nine that morning. She really couldn't work out why everyone seemed to be coming down with something but they were and there was nothing that she could do about it. It was her job. Of course part of her extreme schedule could be, she pondered, the fact that Sully wasn't home and therefore she felt no great desire to return to an empty bed. But after tonight, she decided that that was going to change no matter what.

Returning to the present she began to think more about the evening's events and what these vile human beings, if you could call them that, had wanted with her family or more importantly what they wanted with her husband.

They had very few enemies, and those that they did have would never stoop this low so to try and find an answer she decided to write a list of all the people that she could think of who may have a grudge against Sully or herself. She propped herself up against the beautiful headboard and began:

_Preston_, was at the top of the list without doubt but he would never dream of the violence that she had witnessed. No it definitely wasn't his style.

_General Custer_, yes Custer detested both of them but she couldn't see him doing this just for revenge, no he was under handed but not totally without morals. And besides if he had done it then she reasoned it would be far more risky for him than it ever would be for them, so she decided that he had too much to loose to do this.

_Dog Soldiers_, now that was a possibility, they certainly hated Sully and didn't have much time for her. The only nagging doubt was that Matthew hadn't heard the assailants speak in Cheyenne, and to her knowledge the Dog Soldiers don't speak English. For the time being she wouldn't cross them off completely but leave them as a maybe.

Sighing, she said to herself, "This list isn't getting very far, but I can't give up."

Now what about _Jebediah Bancroft_, he certainly had the means and the man power to do this and he was definitely evil enough. Michaela shuddered as she thought about what he had done to her friends, she still couldn't work out what right he thought that he had to come all the way from Denver and try to take over Colorado Springs. Yes he most definitely was a candidate for this act.

_Ethan Cooper_, he was another likely candidate, his previous wrong doings were an example of how far he would go to get what he wanted, trying to take the children away from her was in her book unforgivable. Although Michaela knew Ethan was despicable would he stoop this low, and actually run the risk of physically hurting his own children. For some reason, maybe it was her soft kind heart that Sully loved so much, doubted that he would do that, but she decided to keep him on the maybe list for now.

Re-reading her list and glancing at the clock that now read one A.M. she knew that she really must get some sleep, but undeterred she analysed what she had achieved.

There were now two who were in the running for being held on this offence and they were Jebediah Bancroft and General George Armstrong Custer; again she chuckled at the similarities. Both pompous, and they both resented Sully's sense of honour and they absolutely detested the Indians and female doctors, and scarily they were also both very capable of carrying out this crime.

However she couldn't rule out the other two; Ethan Cooper and the Dog Soldiers, laughing silently she couldn't help but see the similarity between the two.

Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to do anymore now and she was too worried to sleep she got up and went downstairs to fetch a cup of warm milk.

She lit the fire in the lounge and sat on the floor gazing into the flames, as if transfixed by their power and beauty her thoughts turned to her husband.

_Oh what a wonderful man he is… _but she knew that he would not be sitting by a warm fire tonight; she knew that, she only hoped that he had some shelter at least because although unseasonably warm in the early evening. Sully had taught her that it can turn cold very quickly, but creating additional worries wasn't going to help her one bit so she took a deep, cleansing breath and re-focussed her attention to the fire.

Again thinking of Sully's condition Michaela already knew that her husband was bleeding heavily, after all she had witnessed the blood gushing down his arm like a torrent of water, and she knew that he was unconscious, either one of those on their own was serious but together, she knew as a doctor, could be fatal. _No!_ She mustn't think like that, she had to believe that he was alive, but at the same time the sudden reality of the situation came to her that she was probably her husband's only chance of being rescued.

Not being one for self-pity, her thoughts returned to her husband's injuries, she had also suspected that he had a broken arm, which would leave him almost helpless, a fact that he didn't like at the best of times. Smiling at the image of her husband trying to cope with only one arm and failing miserably, gave her some relief from this whole sorry affair. She knew then that he was going to have to concentrate on preserving his strength until help arrived, something which she suspected he had already worked out, so therefore her job had to be to work out what plan of action to take in the morning and from then on how to rescue him.

Finally surrendering to the overwhelming tiredness she returned to their bedroom and fell into an exhaustive sleep clutching Sully's pillow to her chest and hoping to dream of her beloved.

Unfortunately for Michaela, the dream that she was experiencing was probably better described as a nightmare. _She was in a dark tunnel and all she could feel was the incredible dampness on the walls and the air was musty. She felt that she was almost choking, so she took a deep breath and walked forward until she reached the edge of what looked to be a cave. What she experienced next Cloud Dancing would have described as a vision, she could clearly see Sully sitting near the edge of the river with his arms and legs tightly bound, but he was alive!_

Was this a sign from Sully, she didn't know but she had to do something anything, in fact she was in such a hurry that she bolted out of bed, almost falling over she suddenly thought to grab her list and ran to Matthew's room.

Reaching it looking as white as a sheet and hyperventilating, but she relayed her dream to Matthew extremely calmly and succinctly. Matthew on the other hand was not at all amused at having been woken up at two A.M. when he only went to bed a few hours ago, but he knew better than to argue with his mother, especially when it came to the incredible connection that he knew she had with Sully.

Having heard, and digested what Michaela had to say, he agreed that it could quite possibly lead to the location of Sully, but there would have to be a lot more research done before he would even suggest going off on a potential wild goose chase. Michaela sighed when she heard this but accepted the wisdom behind his suggestion and agreed that waiting, however difficult, was the more prudent choice.

Michaela also told Matthew about the list and asked for his opinion.

Matthew replied by saying "I really don't think Pa would do this, I know that he doesn't like you and Sully, or any of us for that matter but I just can't see it. Custer, now although I can see your reasoning." Michaela smiled in acknowledgement, "He would have too much at stake and besides what would he achieve? No, I really don't think it was him."

Accepting the wisdom of his words, Michaela asked him about the other two possibilities.

Matthew said, "The Dog Soldiers don't like us as a family and have abducted ya before but I can't see what they would have to gain from this and I don't think any of them can speak English, can they? No it doesn't make sense for them to be the culprits."

Again seeing Matthew's reasoning Michaela reluctantly agreed but that still left Jebediah Bancroft.

Matthew continued by saying, "Now Jebediah, he definitely has means and motive, as for opportunity and the exact reasoning, apart from pure hate I guess we can work on that and find out what he has been up to lately. I would say that ya are onto a good thought there,Ma, and I know that ya want me to do something right now but it's not even light out and we both need to get some sleep if we are going to sort this out with clear heads."

Michaela agreed and kissed Matthew goodnight and retired to her own room in an attempt to go back to sleep, futile as it was, she knew she had to try.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sully had been trying to sleep, but his difficulty had been increased by the intense pain he was know feeling in his head, every time he closed his eyes he saw stars and felt an incredible throbbing, due to being unconscious for at least two hours, but he knew that he had to rest so he tried again, hoping that thinking of Michaela would make him relax enough to fall asleep.

The dream he had wasn't of their wedding night, as he had initially hoped but instead it was making his heart pound and he began sweating profusely. _He could see Michaela dressed in white. She was in a dark tunnel and all she could feel was the incredible dampness and the air was musty. She felt that she was almost choking, so she took a deep breath and walked forward until she reached the edge of what looked to be a cave. He could see her looking around trying to find where she was but just as he reached for her she turned back and vanished. But she was alive and safe and that was all that mattered to him._

He woke up with such a start that he became dizzy and had to close his eyes again until it passed but he was convinced that it was a sign from Michaela that she was thinking about him, reaching out for him to show her where he was. He just had to trust that she would understand and come. Feeling more at ease and strangely reassured from this nightmare he decided that he had to work out his own escape plan just in case no one else found him before it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dawn arose over Colorado Springs and the inhabitants got ready to start another potentially hot busy day they had no idea of what had transpired at one of their citizens homes the previous night but that was going to change very shortly as the Sully family was beginning to wake up as well.

For Colleen and Brian, who had experienced a trouble free night, it felt like a normal day at first until they had a look at the faces of their Ma and brother, and the realisation of what had happened the night before re-awoke in their minds.

Michaela and Matthew on the other hand they woke up not feeling much better than they had when they went to bed in the very early hours. After Michaela had woken him up at two A.M. Matthew had taken a while to go back to sleep, and he suspected from the look of the very dark shadows and drawn expression on his Ma's face that she hadn't succeeded in going back to sleep at all. There was no doubt in his mind that today was going to be an extremely long one.

The first thing to arrange was some sustenance and then get Colleen off to school. Michaela knew that they would object strongly but she felt that it was better for them to keep a normal routine as best they could and she also thought that if Jebediah was behind this it may be safer for them to be at school rather than out here at the homestead.

So with that decision made she informed the children who replied by saying, "Ma are ya sure we can't help?" and "That's not fair, Pa wouldn't make me go!" Although Brian knew perfectly well that Sully would have made him go but he just didn't like missing out on things.

Matthew had been observing this from the kitchen, where he had been putting some coffee on. Seeing the hesitancy creep into his mother's face he helped her out by saying to his little brother, "I know that ya want to help us out here Brian, and we love ya for it, but it would help us more if ya would go to school for your Ma. We promise to come and get ya if there is any news, alright?"

Brian thought this over for a bit and said "Ok Ma, I'm sorry, I'll go without fuss but ya have to promise to come get me if anything happens."

Michaela smiled and kissed his cheek and said, "Of course we will and thank you, Brian."

So with that finally sorted the children went about their morning chores, which included collecting the eggs, milking the cow, feeding the horses, mucking out the barn, chopping fire wood and tidying their rooms.

Michaela was amazed at how quickly they finished but she realised that they had wanted to keep busy and do something practical to help, and she loved them for that.

Breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon although neither Michaela nor Matthew had much of an appetite. Matthew was becoming very concerned about his mother. She hadn't eaten well while Sully was away, which wasn't abnormal but now with this latest problem she wasn't eating anything at all and was actually just pushing her food around the plate.

He made the conscious decision there and then to speak to Dorothy first thing when he went into town. He knew that Dorothy should know what happened but more than that he knew that she would help him by keeping an eye on Michaela and making sure that she had something nutritious during the day.

Matthew made one final check on his mother and hurried his siblings along and out the door to school.

Michaela hadn't missed the concerned views her eldest son had been giving her but she hadn't got the strength to argue with him, in fact she was feeling decidedly unwell this morning. Given the facts of the situation, she wasn't that surprised and added to that the knowledge that she hadn't had much of an appetite for the last two weeks made her accept that she had to eat and take it easy today, although she suspected that both of those were going to be nearly impossible to come to pass.

Michaela finally realised it was time to head into town and start the potentially long job of finding Sully. She did one final check of her appearance, not really liking what she saw decided that it would do, she got her list and medical bag and went out to the barn to saddle Flash.

Riding into town gave her an opportunity to clear her mind and relax in fact she was so relaxed that she didn't even hear the approach of another horse. It was Cloud Dancing.

Cloud Dancing approached her cautiously, so as not to make her jump and said "A-ho, you were deep in thought my friend, the Spirits told me that you may need my help."

Surprisingly but not alarmed by this Michaela said, "I am so pleased to see you, Cloud Dancing! I am just so scared."

Cloud Dancing could sense Michaela's apprehension and fear but he needed to know what had caused this change in his friend.

"Tell me what has happened," Cloud Dancing asked Michaela, gently patting her hand for reassurance.

"Where do I start? I suppose my trip home yesterday would be a good place."

Cloud Dancing listened intently to Michaela as she relayed the horrific story of Sully's disappearance, her own theory as to who she thought was responsible and lastly her dream.

For a long time Cloud Dancing didn't say anything. Suddenly, instead of replying to what she had just said he simply replied, "Come."

Cloud Dancing led the way on his horse, Thunder, with Michaela on Flash. As they trotted across the open grassland neither spoke but Cloud Dancing knew the urgency of their journey.

He hadn't told Michaela this but he had already been sent a sign through a dream that was remarkably similar to Michaela's. The only difference was that Cloud Dancing didn't know to whom it pertained, and now he knew he was as anxious as Michaela to find Sully.

They travelled south and following the Arkansas River neared the border between Colorado Springs and Pueblo, Michaela wasn't too sure what she was doing there but had a feeling that she would discover her answer very soon and just prayed that it would be a positive answer regarding Sully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sully had also awoken after an extremely uncomfortable night, as he tried to get up he was reminded that was impossible as he was bound tightly.

Slowly edging him self up to a sitting position he fought off the dizziness that he felt from lack of food and his injuries and gradually became more aware of his surroundings once again.

He could feel the sun on his face and therefore determined that it must be about midday.

Having had that vision the night before of Michaela and deciding that his course of action for the following morning, today, would be to try and escape he started to try and loosen his restraints finding that his legs became free rather quicker than he anticipated was indeed sweet relief.

Before trying to get to his feet for the first time in over a day he listened to check if he was alone, having discovered that he was, Sully attempted to get to his feet by kneeling first and then gradually standing. This was incredibly difficult as he still had his hands tied and he of course still had his blindfold on consequently his balance was a little precarious at first. He almost looked like a newborn foal on its first walk, extremely wobbly and very worried.

Once Sully was stable he started to try and get his arms free, this was incredibly painful, as he had forgotten about his broken arm. Though the pain was immense he managed to loosen the ropes and get his arms free.

Sully was immediately caught by the need to cry out in pain as the blood rushed back into his limbs feeling like the stinging of ice cold water launched from a waterfall. As the pins and needles gradually eased he removed the blindfold and gag and looked at his surroundings for the first time.

Still not sure where his captors were or who they were Sully ventured down to the waters edge to have a drink and clean him self up as best he could with one hand.

Once his thirst was quenched he went back down to where he had been sitting and decided to try and work out who these vile people were that had snatched him from his beautiful wife and family.

The only person he could come up with that would do this was Ethan Cooper. How and why Sully couldn't work out but Ethan was certainly despicable enough to carry out such a crime.

Sully now had to work out his plan of action. Or more basically how he was going to get out of here with one broken arm and no tomahawk!

At that moment he heard a noise in the undergrowth that made his heart miss a beat, rapidly trying to find something to defend himself seeing a large rock he picked it up and got ready to launch it at his assailants.

However, when he saw who it was all the panic left him, and it was replaced by unbelievable relief. It was Cloud Dancing and Michaela!

Still not quite believing his eyes he didn't put his rock down, it was only when Cloud Dancing came towards him and spoke in Cheyenne saying "ne'étameotse, he'neho" _trust brother_.

Seeing Sully lower his weapon Michaela stepped forward and enveloped Sully in such a powerful embrace that made both of them breathless as they sank to the floor kissing so passionately that neither was sure that they would stop.

Cloud Dancing smiled to himself at this reunion of his friends, there really was no doubt that when they were together they were one soul, one body and one mind. Looking at the relief on Michaela's face was evidence enough that things would get back to normal soon enough.

Suddenly remembering that they weren't alone brought Michaela's attention back to the present and she reluctantly drew away from Sully. Glancing up at a grinning Cloud Dancing with very flushed cheeks she said, "Thank you so much Cloud Dancing, can I just ask one more thing of you?" With a nod from Cloud Dancing she continued, "Could you go back into town and tell the children that their father has been located and that I am fine and we will be coming home tomorrow?"

So with an acknowledgement from Cloud Dancing that he would deliver the message, leaving the two lovers he set off back towards Colorado Springs and the Sully's family and friends.

Michaela once again turned her attention to her husband and when he reached out to kiss her she didn't draw away or resist but instead responded with such enthusiasm that it left Sully wondering what had happened to his shy, unsure Michaela. Not really minding in the slightest he drew her in again and they continued to show each other how much they had been missed, with gentle caresses and fond words, ending in an explosive union of two hearts, two bodies and one soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cloud Dancing neared Colorado Springs a surprised Matthew spotted him. Riding out to greet him Matthew said, "A-ho Cloud Dancing, what are you doing here?"

Cloud Dancing then began relaying all that had happened since Matthew had left home this morning.

Matthew interrupted him more than once saying, "Are you sure he is ok?" and "How are they getting home?" and "Have they got enough to eat?"

With reassurances from Cloud Dancing that all would be well Matthew began to tell all that he had found out about Jebediah Bancroft's exploits since he was last in Colorado Springs.

"After he was sent packing by Ma he returned to Denver but never forgot what she did. Ma really humiliated him and Jebediah isn't one to accept humiliation lightly especially when it is served up by a woman and a woman doctor at that."

This last bit made them both smirk, knowing what a temper Dr Mike had and she was so proud that humiliating the banker was just what he needed after threatening to foreclose on her clinic.

Getting back to the story Matthew continued by saying "Jebediah is still involved in the KKK and as such decided that revenge would be best served cold and unexpected, so he waited until Sully and Ma were married and settled then went after Ma the only way he knew would hurt her by attacking the family and Sully."

"Word is that he also robbed a bank, although I am not convinced of that, but he has definitely left the area. I have sent out a telegram to all the neighbouring towns and one to Denver asking for any information about his whereabouts. I don't think he will come back here now, he has done what he intended and I guess he thinks that Ma won't cause him any more trouble having received this very strong warning."

Cloud Dancing agreed with all that Matthew had said but added, "I think it would be wise to allow Michaela to inform Sully of this as he may cause problems!"

This last caused Matthew to chuckle, knowing that Cloud Dancing was conscious of Sully's hot temper when it came to protecting his family. The last thing they needed was for him to want to go after Jebediah, not Michaela definitely had to be the one to tell him. However Matthew decided that he would be with her when she told him, she had been through enough already.

Once Matthew had finished talking to Cloud Dancing he volunteered to tell his younger siblings that their Ma and Pa were indeed safe again and that they would be home tomorrow.

Before Cloud Dancing left Matthew invited him to dinner when Michaela and Sully returned, by way of a thank you.

Cloud Dancing said "I would love to come my friend."

Saying goodbye Matthew said "Good, see you tomorrow at tomorrow night then. "A-ho Cloud Dancing."

Walking over to the schoolhouse Matthew had a spring in his step and knew that his brother and sister would be thrilled at the news.

Indeed they were Brian wouldn't stop leaping about and saying, "Yippee they're coming home!" While Colleen was as thrilled she was more reserved in her celebrations, but she was jumping about inside.

The now smiling trio made their way back to the homestead to make sure everything was done for their Ma and Pa's arrival tomorrow.

Knowing that Sully wouldn't be able to do much manual work for a while Matthew made sure that all of the hard jobs were done and that there was plenty of firewood in the house.

Colleen picked some flowers to brighten the homestead, and she picked an extra bunch for Michaela and Sully's bedroom.

Brian made sure that all the animals were taken care of and that Sully's horse, Comet, was given some time in the pasture.

Finally when everything was done they all looked at the spotless homestead and smiled to themselves, knowing that words weren't necessary and that Ma and Pa would be delighted.

Colleen quickly made something to eat and they spent the rest of the evening talking and playing games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully and Michaela on the other hand had spent the day reaffirming their love and talking to each other.

While Michaela tended to Sully's injuries as both a doctor and a wife, her ministrations were far more loving and gentle than she showed any other patient, or so Sully hoped, so much so that at one point Sully wondered if she was aware of how sensual her touches had become. Sully doubted that she knew but didn't dream of telling her because he was enjoying it far too much to interrupt her.

During his treatment he asked Michaela how she knew where to find him, her simple reply of "I had a dream" spoke volumes to him and then she said, "Cloud Dancing brought me here, he said to trust him, which I did. I can't help thinking that the spirits had spoken to him but I guess we'll never know for sure."

Sully then said, "I guess not but they sure spoke to us."

Looking at the questioning expression that Michaela had on her face he explained, "We both had the same dream. That was what made you find me not Cloud Dancing."

The now smiling Michaela said, "I guess they do know what they are doing don't they."

With both of them now laughing they finished talking and went back to speaking words of love to each other.

There was still one answered question for Sully, which he felt compelled to ask Michaela to see if she could answer it.

So breaking away from her passionate kisses he asked, "Do ya know who is responsible and why?"

Michaela looked down as she spoke, almost embarrassed that she was the one who had instigated this atrocity, although she wasn't certain of that. Sully sensed her anxiety and reassured her by saying, "Ya can tell me anything, ya know that."

Yes she did know that, he had said it often enough in the past, so she stated simply, "Jebediah Bancroft."

Stunned but not surprised, Sully picked her hand up, kissed it, as if to say it's alright and said, "I had never thought of him but I should have. Do you know why?"

Michaela replied by shrugging her shoulders and saying, "Matthew is checking into that but I believe that I humiliated him last time he was here and he just wanted revenge."

Sully said, his voice almost smirking, "I guess he lost again huh? He should have learnt that you can't mess with Michaela Quinn-Sully and get away with it!"

Smiling at Sully's rare use of her official name she said, "I guess not but we don't know for sure that is the real reason until we get back home and speak with Matthew."

"I still reckon that's it though but I guess you're right," replied Sully finishing the conversation for good with a kiss.

Now satisfied and relieved that he knew everything Sully could at last rest peacefully and as for Michaela she too could look forward to a restful night's sleep as she was in the arms of her beloved.

Tomorrow they would go home, but for now sleep was calling them so curled up together like puppies trying to keep warm, they slept long and hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning was a busy one for all concerned as Sully was coming home.

As dawn rose final preparations were made at the campsite and Michaela had insisted that Sully ride Flash at least part of the way, reluctantly he agreed so they set off for the long journey home.

It was a better journey back than Sully had anticipated, due to his blindfold he had suspected that the going would be tough and rocky, but was pleasantly surprised with the open plains and flat grassland.

As far as Michaela was concerned it was a good job for both her and Flash that the going was good because both were struggling.

Due to her having to walk Michaela was having problems with her footing and Flash was carrying more weight than she was used to. Neither was going to complain verbally to Sully but never the less eventually they both got their individual points across and Sully suggested that they take a break.

Sully got off Flash, gingerly but refused Michaela's help or insistence of a seat. Instead he got the canteen and blanket from under Flash's saddle and told Michaela to sit, with Michaela protesting continually it was hard going but finally Sully won over and she sat down with a thud.

Not being ready to admit that Sully was right, and she was indeed pleased for the rest Michaela reached for the canteen but Sully grabbed it from her and said, "Let me look after you now."

Nodding her agreement, Sully started his care-taking role very seriously by taking her boots off and rubbing her feet. Michaela murmured softly much to Sully's amusement. He said "You like that huh?" Unable to reply Michaela simply nodded.

Grinning at her reaction, Sully went behind her and with his good arm started massaging Michaela's shoulders and got a very similar vocal reaction.

Feeling very pleased with himself he stopped suddenly, reached for the canteen and abruptly said, "Ok that's enough, have a drink and we'll be on our way."

Shaking her head Michaela said, "You can't be serious after what you just started! You want to go!"

Laughing so hard he was hurting Sully pointed out the fact that they were going home!

Realising that the "fire" could keep until they reached the comfort of their bed Michaela said "Ok I'll let you off but you will have to watch yourself later." With that she jumped up and ran away a short distance before Sully could do anything.

Still laughing Sully walked up to his wife, gave her a quick kiss and insisted that she rode Flash back to the homestead.

Agreeing with her husband, she didn't bother to put her boots back on, mounting Flash they started the final leg of the journey.

Within an hour the homestead came into sight much to their relief.

Sighing with contentment Sully said, "We are home at last" Chuckling Michaela agreed, as she was as pleased to be home as she suspected Sully was.

The children and Wolf immediately spotted them on the horizon and ran up the dirt road to welcome them home.

Once inside and seated in front of the welcoming fire, cups of coffee were handed out by Colleen and the tales began all over again.

With lots of "oh no's!" and "What did you do next?" And "Does it hurt?" from all of the children everyone finally finished retelling the story.

Seeing that Michaela was very nearly asleep Sully suggested that the children get supper ready while he puts Michaela to bed for a nap.

With nods from the children and a hand from Matthew, Sully managed to carry Michaela upstairs to bed.

Without her stirring, he kissed her softly and went back downstairs with the children, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief that everyone was home safely and he could finally enjoy the homecoming that he should have had three days ago.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts and Cloud Dancing entered with Dorothy on his arm. After the hugs had been dispensed with and Matthew had informed him that he had invited Cloud Dancing to supper as a thank you everyone finished preparing supper.

At around seven that evening Sully went upstairs to wake Michaela. What greeted him was a sight more beautiful than he had words for.

Michaela stood there in front of him with her hair down and she was wearing his favourite pale blue dress, looking like an angel.

Walking up to her slowly, he ran his hand through her hair and said in a voice, which held so much promise for later, "Ya look beautiful. Supper's ready and we have company," adding the last as a slight warning as he wasn't sure that either of them could have controlled themselves if it hadn't been for Cloud Dancing and Dorothy being downstairs.

He took her arm and led her from the room and downstairs to greet their dinner guests.

After the initial "Ooh's and Aah's" from everyone when they saw Michaela enter and the smirk on Sully's face, the whole family sat down to a lovely meal and shared happier tails of times past.

At a little after nine, Michaela suggested that the children go to bed and that Sully, Cloud Dancing and Matthew set the chess set up while Dorothy offered to help clear up.

With everyone in agreement and with goodnights said and bedtime stories read the adults enjoyed some time to themselves away from prying eyes.

Matthew filled Sully in on what he had found out.

Sully pointed out that Michaela had already told him that she suspected the same but he thanked Matthew for confirming it and for all that he had done.

With a self-conscious "That's alright Pa" from Matthew the subject was finally put to bed, and with a look from his Ma he could tell that was exactly what she had in mind for Sully and her right now.

So Matthew said goodnight and kissed his Ma whispering in her ear, "Have a nice night with Pa!" he went upstairs before he could be rebuked.

Dorothy and Cloud Dancing soon got the hint as well and bid their friends goodnight.

Alone. They were at last alone and in the position that they should have been three nights ago. Sully certainly wasn't going to be wasting any time in locking up tonight—he wanted to be able to enjoy his beautiful Michaela as only he could.

So with the speed of an antelope he locked up and lifted his wife into his arms, albeit with a little difficulty, and carried her off into their bedroom where a night of passion was going to leave them breathless but in the realms of heaven.

**The End**


End file.
